respectthepouchfandomcom-20200213-history
The Baby doid
(We Begin One Night Were A Woman was walking in the neighbor hood with her baby and came across the Disrespectoids house and breaks into there bedroom window and puts her baby in Chuck the Clucker's arms and after she left Chuck, Betty, and Harry woke up and Chuck notices the baby and checks it's diaper and it's a girl.) Betty: She's so cute, I wonder what happen to her parents are. The Second Three and Emily.png|The Second Three Looking At Emily the second three watching emily.png|The Second Three Watching Emily Sleep (Witch Is Making Theme Sleepy) fred with his lazer gun.png|Fred With His Laser Gun emily in betty's arms.png|Emily In Betty's Arms red eyed giants.png|Bobby Did What Was Tasked Simon and donny meeting emily.png|Simon And Donny Meeting Emily emily asleep with simon.png|Emily Asleep With Simon At The End Harry: Maybe they have been killed! Chuck: Let's show the others! (The Others Wake Up) Fred: Aww A Baby Louie: Aww Cutie Pie Whoopee: Hello Sweetpea Luna: Mignon Stewie: Squeak (Meaning: Aww Cute Baby) Sandy: It's Ok For A Baby Bobbysue (Both): It's So Small! Chuck: Let's See What Peggy Think's Peggy (on the big comuticater): Oh She's So Cute We Should Name Her Bobbysue (Both): Agree Betty: How About Ernice Luna: No Monique? Sandy: Too French! Francis Peggy: Eww, No! How about Amber? Whoopee: No Way Emily? The Guys: Perfect Betty: Ok Little Emily Time For You To Go To Bed In Fact It's 11:38 At Night We Should Be Back In Bed! Peggy: Good Night Everyone (The Big Comuticater Turns Off And All The Doids Go Back To Bed And Betty Carries Emily To The Second Three's Bedroom And Placed Her In Her Own Little Bed And She Goes To Sleep) Betty: She Looks So Cute When She's Asleep Harry: Yeah (The Second Three Goes To Sleep, When Everyone's asleep Rika and Ivy break in and try to kinapped Emily) Ivy: Yummy! weeds! Rika: Ivy!, Don't Eat Those! (Ivy eaten the weeds anyway in the first threes bedroom fred was asleep when he heard Ivy's munching causing him to grab his lazer gun and go into the second threes bedroom where he sees Rika and an eating Ivy) Fred: Freeze! Rika: Lets Get Outta Here! (Rika and Ivy Leaves Runs Away Emily Lands On The Floor And Starts Crying Witch Wakes The Second Three Fred Leaves The Room) Harry, Chuck and Betty: EMILY! (Betty Picks Emily Up And Raps Her Around Her Blanket Then Betty Starts Rocking Then Emily Goes To Sleep Then Betty Puts Her Back In Her Little Bed Then Betty, Chuck and Harry Goes Back To Bed And Falls Asleep, But Rika and Ivy break in again, Ivy sees the plant in the room) Ivy: OH boy! my favorite (as she tries to eat them but Rika pushes her neck back) Rika: Don't even think about it! Now get that baby! (Rika grabs Emily and gets away by jumping out of a window, but Ivy's feet and toes are covered with mud leaving footprints that's when Harry woken up) Harry: EMILY'S GONE! (Betty and Chuck wakes up and sees Emily is not in her bed) Chuck and Betty: Emily!!! (The Other Disrespectoids wakes up hearing Chuck and Betty's Cry) Sandy: Look!! footprints! but whoes? Luna: I think that humanoid plant monster, Ivy, Look foot each have nine toes! (The Big Comunicater Comes One) Peggy: Ergh Fred It's 1:14 In The Morning What's With The Noise? Simon: What's Going On? Peggy: Where Talking About Your New Neice Emily Being Stolen Simon: Well I'm Going Back To Sleep Goodnight (Simon Goes Back To Sleep) Peggy: Ok Pegsy Both Of Your Men Are Asleep What Are You Gonna Do Now? Fred: How About Look For Emily For M....Bobby What Are You Doing At The Mussledome? Bobby: I'm Always Tasked By Peggy To Wake Up Donny and Simon What Does It Look Like I'm Doing? Luna: Okay, I'm going to look for Rika, If I find her I'll find Emily, Anyone want to help me? Everyone exept Bobbysue: We Do! Bobbysue:Okay, We'll stay here in case they come back. (And they all strt running outside the house in there pajamas, While running they pass Danelle while she is finishing a painting of her and the doids in her pajamas herself, she doesn't notice them while were running until Sandy, who is the last one in the group running, Steps on her right foot) Danelle: OWCH! (Sees Sandy) Wait For Me The Doids: OK! (as she catches up) Danelle: What going on? It's near sunrise! Mandy: We found a baby and now Rika and Ivy stole her! Danelle: Okay, I'll help, but don't wake anybody here. The Doids: Ok Danelle (The Doids Rush To The Anti-Pouch Papillons Tree House And Sees Rika And Ivy Getting Read To Put Emily In Concrete Mixer Full Of Hot Tar) Rika: Ok One...Two...Three (The Doids Breaks In And Runs Up To Rika) The Doids: STOP IT RIKA RIGHT NOW! Rika: Never (The Doids Attack Her And Ivy When Bobby Came In) Peggy: Bobby Did You Wake Up My Giant Men Bobby: Yep But It's Not A Pretty Site (Bobby Shows Peggy And Peggy Was Shocked To Her Her Angry Red Eyed Giant Men) Peggy: Robert Joiner I Am Surpised Donny&simon:Look! Simon&donny:*looks at emily* Donny and Simon: CHAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGE!!! (edit rest) (Donny and Simon charges at Rika and Ivy and sends theme flying then they let go of Emily and Chuck safely grabs her and Simon and Donny gets a look at her and says) Simon and Donny: hi-ya Emily were Simon and Donny your daddies. (A few hours later Simon is shown sleeping with Emily in the basement of the clubhouse along with Donny) Category:Disrespectoids 2013 Comics Category:Disrespectoids 2013 Comics with debuts Category:Pages that need editing